Weirder and Weirder
by Genevieve1992
Summary: A one shot about love death and lemons lol


**Weirder and Weirder**

**_A story of sorrow, death, and love._**

I never knew Draco could be so funny but there he was sitting there telling jokes around sips of his firewhiskey while he holds my hand in a death grip. It was about three months after the war and party's celebrating the death of Dumbledore were still going strong.

**Confused? Let me explain a little bit**.

During the last few years it had become increasingly clear that something was incredibly off about the way the Dumbledore was becoming more and more secretive. So sometime during sixth year Hermione, Ron, and I followed him one night, he exited the castle and traveled through the forest his features changing slightly the farther he got from Hogwarts by the time he stopped in a empty clearing he looked so different. Soon after he stopped walking Death Eaters started popping into the clearing. "Dumbledore" a Death Eater says with a formal bow. "Crucio" Dumbledore cried out with a crazy look of rage in his eyes. The Death Eater hit the ground with a resounding thud, convulsing, and screaming, beside me Ron slaps his hand quickly over Hermione's mouth before she could cry out. Dumbledore continues the Death Eaters torture for a few more moments before ending the curse. "You all know how much I hate being called that" Dumbledore says with an even crazier glint in his eyes than before he initiated the curse. "Yes Lord Voldermort" every Death Eater says as they bow in fear instead of reverence, even the guy still on the ground bows shakily and grits his teeth through the pain still radiating through his very soul. "Do well to remember it" Voldermort/Dumbledore says as he starts to walk slowly down the ranks of his Death Eaters until he got to the very center and stepped up onto something that we couldn't see and began to talk about his plans for Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. The dates and times he plans on attacking and how I wouldn't be able to resist trying to be in both places that when he suggests meeting in the forest to end all this that I wouldn't give up the opportunity to save as many lives as possible.

With a look at Ron and Hermione, whose mouth was still covered, I took out my wand and sneaked closer before standing up and meeting his eyes over the crowd. "Why not settle it now, Dumbledore?" I ask in a yell. I feel rather than see Ron and Hermione behind me in silent support. Voldermort/Dumbledore's face turned red with rage and his eyes narrowed to slits. "Harry, my boy what are you doing here?" he asked in Dumbledore's voice with a mad cackle. "You killed my parents, they trusted you and you killed them" I said in a voice that was as calm as death. "Yes, you stupid boy, if they had just stepped aside they would have lived but no they had to protect their precious son" he said in a truly scary voice. I quickly cast a wordless spell aimed at the crowd. Severally people yelled as their wands were forcibly removed from their hands and into mine. Without a backward glance I handed the bundle of wands to Hermione. The only ones that still had their wands were the one's that were spies easily placed within the ranks of the Death Eaters. Until this night they had not known that Dumbledore was Voldermort. Quickly the spies knocked out the helpless Death Eaters, Voldermort/Dumbledore stared dumbfounded as his most loyal Death Eaters were either knocked out or the one doing the knocking out. Severus Snape, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissia Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and his parents, Gregory Goyle and his parents, Theodore Nott and his parents, Blaise Zabini and his parents, Pansy Parkinson and her parents, Millicent Balustrade and her parents, and a few other ex-Death Eaters joined me. They stood behind me as Voldermort/Dumbledore attempts to fire a spell at me without saying anything but I saw the spell in his eyes and shoot one off that sends his wand flying out of his hand and into mine. As we watch he crumpled to his knees and started to turn to dust, people behind and around me cheered. I grabbed Draco and attempted to kiss him in front of everyone but he pushed me away and looked at his parents meaningfully. But he got an eye full of his father and Crabbe and Goyle senior all snogging. I laughed and kissed him full on the mouth while Ron gags at the three older men. Hermione had grabbed and was kissing Pansy while Millicent was snogging Narcissia. And that was the glorious end to the very short battle, where no one but the bad guy died.

**Back to the present**

I watched as Draco sipped his firewhiskey and made Ron snort his butter beer for the fifteenth time in the last hour. I lean over to whisper in his ear and abruptly he excused us from the table. He drags me up out of my chair and outside to shove me against the wall just beside the door, he growls and kisses me hard on the mouth. "You know what using parsaltongue does to me" he growls when he releases my lips. (LEMON) He apparates us directly onto our bed at Malfoy Manor and starts stripping me of my clothes. He licks, bites, and kisses every inch of my skin as I moan and arch into his touch. "Please" I beg as Draco wraps his hand around my straining erection. "Please, what Potter?" Draco says as he squeezes lightly. "Please #!*% me" I say around a moan. "As you wish" Draco says squeezing one last time before releasing me to get off of the bed to quickly strip. He climbs back up on the bed and casts a quick lube charm into his hand before tossing his wand over his shoulder, he lubes himself up. He plies his long thin fingers to my entrance and prepares me well, stretching and teasing me until I am begging for more. Draco nods and pulls his hand away only to replace it with his shaft. He thrusts in slowly and deeply pausing often to allow me time to adjust. "Please, just get on with it" I beg as I writhes under him. Draco grins evilly, picks up one of my legs puts it on his shoulder and begins to thrust hard and fast into me. "Draco yes" I moan in parsaltongue and arches. Draco looses focus at that and begins to thrust blindly into me, so fast and hard that the bed starts to move. "Ahh" I scream as I cum between us arching and straining. Draco groans and cums after one last hard thrust deep into me. (End Lemon) I cast a wandless and wordless cleansing spell when Draco collapses beside him on the bed. Draco runs his hand across my cheek and says "I love you, Harry." "I love you too" I say before curling into his side and falling asleep. Draco lays awake for a moment smiling before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
